Shelter
by polybi
Summary: The townspeople have driven Ruby out of Storybrooke. The wolf only has five friends left. They need to find the wold before the town does. Suicide trigger. Hints of SwanQueen and SnowingWolf. Also includes a not-so-wicked witch. Dedicated to Meghan Ory.
1. Chapter 1

_When I heard that Meghan Ory left twitter because of overzealous people that would never call fans, and other things, I decided to write this as a response. I have supported Meghan ever since the beginning, and like many true fans, I was devastated. _

_This will be a two part, then I will go back to the three stories I have active. By the way, the Everafter series is on hiatus._

_Hints of SwanQueen, SnowingWolf. The Wicked Witch is Elphaba until a name is mentioned on the show._

_TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide attempt._

_The usual disclaimers. We love you Meg._

* * *

><p>Five people entered the cave just at the edge of the dreaded town line: Regina, her sister Elphie, her lover Emma, David (aka "Charming"), and Snow.<p>

They knew that she had been missing for days. Everyone knew why she would go off for three days. Usually, it wasn't a major event. But this was different. This was not like any other time.

The full moon was only ten days before this.

* * *

><p><em>The charges were many, none of them true. Royal Cole was in the hospital. He was a beloved businessman in Storybrooke. Many knew his as "Old King" Cole before the memories came back. He was looking at some backwoods when he was attacked.<em>

_Dr. Whale at the hospital said it was a wolf._

_He said it with reservations for he only knew one. One he was in love with._

_Some of the hotter heads in town formed their own war council, though Sheriff Swan called it better as a lynching party. The accusations started with the attack on Cole, but soon went to other attacks. Other crimes. Vandalism. Some fires. Near attacks on children._

_Then there were accusations of compromise of morality. Lascivious intents on both women and men of all ages. She had definitely replaced Regina Mills and even her wicked sister as the source of all evil in Storybrooke._

_Ruby Lucas had to die._

* * *

><p>The cave was sturdy. It seemed like a good hiding place. Ruby probably uses this as shelter during wolf time. And probably to hide from angry townspeople who refused to listen.<p>

_It started with a 911 call. When Sheriff Swan got to Granny's Diner, she found the place in shambles. Behind the lunch counter, lay Eugenia Lucas...Granny to many...hanging to to consciousness for dear life. Emma told Granny to stay quiet, but she had to get something out._

"_Told Red...to save herself...she's innocent...make sure...she's safe...she's..." For Granny, it want black right there._

_When Snow and Charming got to the diner, they were shocked at what they saw. And when Emma told them why, anger within the duo rose like the head of a viper about to strike. Emma called Regina, and in moments purple smoke rose in the center of the vandalized dining area, revealing Regina and her emerald-tinted sister. Regina always had a soft spot for both Granny and Ruby, for their courage and their passions. For Emma, after Snow...or Mary Margaret back then...Ruby was her best friend. _

_For Elphie, it was different. There was a time when Ruby...then Red...was the wolf of the Wicked Witch. It was after Red's mother died, and for a time Red had separated from her best friend, Snow. The one thing Elphie knew about Red was that she was loyal. And when they were adversaries, she was fierce. Elphaba understood that when given a chance to kill the wicked witch the wolf refused._

_For Charming, the wolf was truly an ally. Red was the first to recognize Charming and Snow as a couple. Many things changed between, but their friendship stayed constant._

_As for Snow. it was simple. She was her friend. She was her battle partner. She was her co-conspirator in crime. And she was one of only two people she ever fell in love with. And she was in love with both of them today._

_The reverie of the quintet was disturbed by two noises: the noise of the ambulance siren coming for Granny, the other an angry crowd looking to kill a wolf. The five knew that Granny would be alight...they were off to save their friend._

* * *

><p>The cave became darker and darker, except for the light given by powerful flashlights.<p>

Then...Elphie was the first to note it...and amber light that was in front of their vision. A light that meant a fire was set. They all knew who set it.

As the group got into range, they could sense their friend was ahead. There was only one person they knew who Red might listen to, especially since listening seemed to be a rarity in Storybrooke right now.

"RU-BEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Snow's voice was strong. And it denoted concern...

"RU-BEEEEEEEEEEEE!..." Snow tried again. Was she here? Did she want to be found...?

"GO AWAYYYYYY!" It was Ruby. She was alive. She was scared.

"RUUUUUUUBES...WE NEED TO TALLLLLK!"

"MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT...HUMANS WILL NEVER TRUST ME!"

"DO YOU TRUST _ME_, RED...DO YOU TRUST _ME_?

"

"PLEASE SNOW...GO AWAY...PLEASE...!"

"I'M COMING IN...ALONE!"

Snow then signaled to the others to stay behind while she walked towards the fire. When she got to the end she saw a naked Ruby about to apply a very sharp knife to her wrist.

Snow lunged, grabbing the arm of her friend and forcing the knife out of Ruby's hand.

Then Red's face contorted, and she started to weep, hard, as her friend and love, Snow White embraced her tightly.

And from both women, the tears flowed freely.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the follows and likes. My health ain't what it used to be, so I was only able to get this shortie out. Hopefully, we can wrap this up soon._

_ABC owns OUAT. If I had it, Regina and Swan Queen would be together, Ruby would be on the show full time, and there would be a Storybrooke._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

_Ruby Lucas, a werewolf, and a good friend of many in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, ME, had gone into hiding, being accused of maiming a well-like citizen while in wolftime. Red's friends (Snow, Emma, Regina, and others had found Ruby)_

_Before that, though, and angry mob had formed looking for Ruby. A mob that had t o be dealt with..._

* * *

><p>Lynch mobs feed on two things: unsubstantiated anger and ignorance. Both were in great supply as the latest members of Storybrooke's pitchforks-and torches club marched down the street looking for the local werewolf-deputy. They were already in that lean-and-hungry mood Gene Kelly described in "Inherit the Wind."<p>

As most of the residents of the created-by-magic town knew their sheriff took no shit, and her boss and wife took no prisoners. Neither Emma nor Regina knew where Ruby Lucas was. They knew instinctively that Ruby was able to control her instincts in "wolftime."

The two women stood at the door of City Hall, defiant. Everyone knew about Regina's powers, and now that she had the go-ahead from her son to use them for good, she had no hesitation to use them.

And sure enough, as the crowd moved closer up the steps of the Hall, a fireball was evident in the mayor's hand. There was also fire in the voice of the Sheriff.

"Ruby Lucas did not attack Midas! We have evidence that ANOTHER wolf attacked him! Plus we have sworn statements from Mr. Midas himself!"

Immediately one man shouted out of other crimes and atrocities that Ruby supposedly had done. Another called Ruby the town slut. The mob grew extremely restless...a restlessness answer by a warning shot via a mayoral fireball.

"You people are incredible!" Regina Mills was livid. "I would think after everything this town...this KINGDOM has gone through, that you would remember that we are not the stereotype we have been portrayed. The best way is to quote King David when he, himself told you "We are both!" We are not only who we were in the Enchanted Forest, but who we are here. That includes Miss Lucas! Now I suggest you go home or go back to work, or else I will broil anyone that Sheriff Swan does not arrest. UNDERSTAND?"

There is a certain amount of terror...errrrr...power that the former Queen of the Winterlands still posses. It was as if a drop of a certain dishwashing liquid was dropped in to a sink of greasy water: almost everyone in the crowd seem to disperse and run...errrr...power walk briskly back to where they came.

And as they watched the crowd dissolve, the two women knew they had to find their friend first before the crowd reconfigures and finds her first. At Regina's insistence, they took the Benz.

As Regina put the key in the ignition she noticed her sheriff/true love looking at her with a mixture of adoration and admiration.

"What, Miss Swan?"

"You referenced dad," Emma said with a huge smile. "That was cool."

"Thank you, dear," the Regina added with her trademark smirk. "Even an idiot can be right once in awhile."

Emma squeezed the hand of Regina as the car started. "Now, Emma, let's find our wolf." The Benz and its occupants sped on in search of their friend...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC: Next: back to the cave...<strong>_


End file.
